


platonic love

by sakuravixen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen, More Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, Team Bonding, child keith, child lance, extremely vague in terms of prompt, first drabble:, hand holding, okay i cant believe i forgot to tag the most important one nvm, second drabble:, sleepover, third drabble:, when all your drabbles are 100 words theres like nothing to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuravixen/pseuds/sakuravixen
Summary: sometimes, no matter what, it's the friendships that will stay strong(7 drabbles written for gentron week 2019)





	1. bed sharing // sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> guess who decided to do another writing thing!!
> 
> they're all drabbles (100 words exactly) because I don't want to write 7 full blown pieces, so I decided to limit myself specifically

They had called it a team bonding exercise. The paladins didn't quite agree. As far as they were aware, all Allura and Coran had done was push them into a bedroom and closed the door on them.

It was also promptly locked right afterwards.

The team all looked at one another. Then at the contents of the room. A singular bed (albeit quite large) and various forms of entertainment.

The paladins all looked at one another.

Then Lance, always the one to find the most in bad situations, broke out into a large smile. "Well I guess it's bonding time!"


	2. childhood friends

"Keith!" Hearing his name, Keith turned. It was Lance once again.

Keith was ten, like Lance and fairly aware of the concept of friends, but Keith was still wary of him. Yet it seemed that Lance absolutely loved to hang out with Keith despite the boy's silence. Keith frowned. Why was Lance so eager?

"Lance?" Seeing that Keith hesitated, Lance stopped in his tracks, face falling.

"Do you not like me?"

"..." There was silence from Keith. He looked down, seemingly a little surprised. "Are we friends?"

"Yes!" Lance blinked, then his face broke out in a large grin. "We are!"


	3. hand holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's much lance content and i just realised whoops
> 
> ig it's making up for the lack of lance celebration I did publicly for hi birthday last month hehe

"50% for all couples." Lance was staring at the restaurant poster, muttering as he did so. It was Valentine's Day and Lance and Pidge had decided to have a 'singles' day out (Lance's idea).

Pidge squinted. She hadn't wanted to be dragged out and she knew what was going to happen when Lance turned around. "No." She quickly cut him off before he could say anything.

Lance turned and looked towards Pidge. "Please? We don't have to do anything, we can just hold hands and that'll be it."

"..."

"I'll buy you peanut butter cookies."

"Fine," Pidge grumbled. Sacrifice was needed.


	4. mistaken for couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> upon looking at what I wrote, I have concluded that I've written lots of lance-centric works this week
> 
> like 5~6 are lance-centric
> 
> was not intended, but yup, it happened

"Please come back alive, Lance." Hunk mumbled, plopping himself on the bench, dizzy from the teacup ride Lance had insisted on going on.

"No worries, I can handle any rollercoaster!" And off he went, towards (possible) certain death.

"How long have you been together?" The eldery lady sitting next to Hunk asked him.

"Huh?" Hunk stared blankly at her, then he realised what she was talking about. Lance was always showing more affection than what normal friends did. "Oh, no! We're just really good friends!"

The lady laughed it off, apologising. "You two reminded me of me and my wife."


	5. cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear this is the end of lance-centric drabbles in this

Pidge grumbled. It had been a bad day. Work was piling up and honestly? Pidge could really feel her eyelids drooping. However, they soon snapped open when you felt a small poke at her side.

She turned her head. "Go away Lance." He was sitting next to Pidge, with a grin on his face.

Lance didn't budge, eyes narrowing. "No, you need love and affection and I'm going to give it to you." He leaned in closer and encased Pidge in his arms.

"There's no need."

"You're touch starved, stop working so much." With a sigh, Pidge leaned into Lance.


	6. café // coffee shop au

"What would you like today?" Maybe today would be a nice and normal day at the cafe, Keith really hoped that-

"Your number please~" And then all hopes dropped. Keith mentally sighed.

"Sir, please pick something that is actually on the menu."

And with a little more of back and forth, Keith's patience was running thin. Shiro, thank goodness, noticed Keith's slight discomfort and quickly moved over to take over.

The situation was quickly disfused with Shiro's 'no nonsense' attitude with the customer and once over, Keith sent a quick whispered "thank you."

Honestly, Keith just really needed a break.


	7. "I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be related to "the black paladins" as in s6e5
> 
> but then I remembered allura
> 
> I cried when it happened and why not add some more sadness :)
> 
> but also!!! it's the end of the week so thank you to anyone who kept up with this!! much appreciate

It was inevitable. Yet nobody wished to say so. Teary eyes all looked at one another. There was numbness within everyone.

Allura.

She seemed at peace, despite what was to happen.

Shiro looked the bravest, yet a certain sense of sadness was visible in his eyes.

Keith's face was empty, staring right ahead, refusing to believe it.

Lance was motionless, tears already escaping.

Hunk stared forwards, words on his lips he could not articulate.

Pidge's eyes were cast downwards, silent tears falling.

"I love you, I love all of you so much." With those her final words, Allura was gone.


End file.
